Sick
by milmil1197
Summary: Arnold's Sick, and Helga comes over to take care of him after school
1. Chapter 1

I found this on my external hard drive. I don't even remember when I wrote this, but I found it, read it and thought it actually sounds good enough to share, with a tiny bit of editing. I kind of like sick fics. Idk why, and I feel kind of awkward about it. Idk. Anyways, I may keep this a one shot, but if anyone wants more, then I just might write more. Thanks for Reading, hope you Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!

* * *

Arnold lied in bed, nose stuffy, head throbbing, throat burning; it felt like he was swallowing pins and needles. His body ached and his pajamas were sticky from sweat and fever. He was miserable and one thing Arnold hated, was being miserable and unable to do anything. He would so rather be at school than lying in bed, sick as a dog, but unfortunately, that couldn't happen for two reasons; one, he could barely even move and two, his parents and grandparents would never let him out of the house running a fever of 102.7. He tried, and his mother caught it, immediately; Apparently he got the same look in his eyes, his father did when he was sick, and sure enough when she felt his forehead, he was burning up and he was sent back to bed.

Meanwhile, Helga G. Pataki was the first to realize he was missing with the exception of Gerald, and she was worried. "Class, I just received a note from Arnold's mother saying he's sick with the flu and will not be at school for the next few days." Worried murmurs filled the classroom and Helga's heart sunk. Her beloved football head was sick and she wished she could be by his side, nursing him back to health; unfortunately, she had school to attend, but she knew his mother would take good care of him. She loved Stella, almost like a real mother; she actually was now the mother figure in Helga's life. Her and Arnold became closer and eventually started dating and now Helga felt as if she had a real family, well, she did. She was at the boarding house now more than her own home and she couldn't be happier with how her life was right now; requited by the love of her life, brought into his family as if she were their own, it was all perfect. Helga just hoped her poor Arnold was doing okay. She decided she would go visit him after school, no matter how much he would protest against it because he didn't want her to get sick.

After school let out, Helga made her way towards Arnold's house, holding his homework. She then knocked on the door and Stella answered it. "Oh, hello Helga, I take it you heard Arnold was sick?" Helga smiled then frowned. "yeah, is he okay?" "Well, he's really just not feeling well. Maybe seeing you might cheer him up." Stella smirked and Helga smiled. "Maybe." She said then hurried up the stairs towards Arnold's room, only to run into Arnold's grandmother, Gertie. "Eleanore, it's so nice to see you again!" The kind old woman greeted and Helga beamed at her. "It's nice to see you too Gertie!" "Are you visiting young Franklin?" "Yeah, I heard he was sick! Would it be alright if I used the kitchen to make him some things after a while?" "Why, of course Eleanore! You're always welcome to use any of our facilities." Gertie answered and Helga thanked her before proceeding up the stairs which lead to Arnold's room.

Arnold was half asleep when he heard a knock on his door, having just woken up a few minutes ago. "Come in..." He muttered with a groan. He was miserable, and Helga could tell. She opened the door and her heart sank when she saw him; he looked sick, but still handsome and perfect none the less. He would always look perfect to Helga G. Pataki, no matter what condition he was in. "Hi, how you feeling Arnold?" She whispered, not wanting to be too loud. "H-Helga...*Cough*...I'm really sick, I don't think you should...*sneeze*...be here..." He muttered, miserably then coughed again and Helga winced at how bad he sounded. "Awe, my poor little prince." She cooed, walking closer to the bed. "You're delirious! Thinking i'm gonna leave just cause you tell me to." "Helga, please...*cough* I really don't want you to catch this, it's no fun..." Arnold pleaded but Helga didn't budge; all she did was sit on the bed and touch his burning forehead. The coolness of her hand felt so nice and Arnold leaned into it, a little disappointed when her hand left his forehead. "Yeesh, you're burning up!" "I know and I-" "You might as well save your breath football head! I'm not leaving." Helga chuckled a bit and Arnold sighed as he leaned back on his pillow; he was far too weak to protest any further and, if the fever hadn't damaged all of his brain cells, yet, he had enough sanity to know he wouldn't win with her with the condition he was in. "So...how was school...?" He finally asked, breaking the silence. "Pfft...same old, same old football head. It was weird without you there though." Arnold simply nodded, wincing from the pain in his head. "How was it lying in bed all day?" Helga asked and Arnold groaned. "It's horrible...I'm all stuffed up and I hurt all over and nothing's helping me feel better..." Arnold choked out, his voice hoarse and thick with congestion. Helga frowned. "Awe, my poor football head. I'm gonna make you some soup, hopefully that'll help you feel better." "Helga, I really don't think yo-" "Like I said, save your breath football head, nothings gonna make me leave. Now you just continue to rest, and i'll make you your soup. She patted his warm head, almost as if he were a dog or cat, and with a deep and heavy sigh of reluctancy, Arnold gave up. "Alright, fine Helga. But if you get sick, you can't blame me." Helga smirked. "Oh, if I get sick, you're taking care of me buck-o!" And with that, she left the room, leaving Arnold to his lonesome once more. He sighed, a small smirk growing on his face. "Whatever you say Helga." He muttered under his breath then closed his eyes and went back to sleep, a pleasant smile plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I am so, so sorry for taking so long to update this! I had a major case of writers block. I really hope this all makes sense and everyone is in character. I feel like I have so much trouble keeping Helga especially in character. So if she or anyone for the matter seems a little OOC, i'm sorry, but I really tried here. Anyways, thank you so much to all who reviewed, liked and followed this story and again, sorry it took so long to update. Here's the second chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Hey Arnold!

* * *

 **Sick: Chapter 2**

Arnold focused his eyes on the skylight above his head, hence he was having trouble sleeping. He was out for about ten minutes before he awoke again, and decided to give up after a few more minutes of tossing and turning, and coughing. His stomach grumbled, and that's when he realized he was actually pretty hungry, and wondering where Helga was with the soup.

He didn't understand why she wouldn't just listen to him, because if she got sick, it would be all his fault, and he did not want her to catch this. But in his state, he couldn't really win with her, and he was a bit surprised that his parents even let her up with how contagious he was, but then again, Helga was always pretty convincing, and knew how to talk people in or out of things.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened and Helga stumbled in, doing her best to balance the tray in her hands. Arnold chuckled a little and smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah, laugh away football head. This isn't as light a tray as you'd think." She said. "especially when you add two steaming hot bowls of soup to it that you're trying not to spill, while climbing two flights of stairs. One without a railing might I warn you." She continued as she placed the tray on her boyfriends lap with a sigh, but a slight smirk on her face, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"You know you really didn't have to do this Helga, but thanks." He said warmly, his tone sincere, and this just made Helga's heart melt, and a sappy, lovesick grin appeared on her face, before she quickly caught it and gave less of a smile, and more of a playful smirk.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to." "What took you *cough, cough* so long?" "Well, first we had to stop your grandma from making her special 'soup', if you can even call it that. It looked more like green goo to me."

Arnold snorted. "Doesn't surprise me. I know Grandma can be pretty crazy, although while the stuff doesn't taste all that great, I have to admit that it truly does help. You just have to be able to stomach it." He replied with a shrug as he began to eat his soup.

"You mean to tell me you've actually eaten that stuff before?" Helga asked, cringing slightly at the thought. She loved Arnold's grandmother dearly, but that stuff just did not look appetizing, nor edible.

"Yeah...It's a lot like taking medicine." He replied, and Helga nodded.

"Well, hopefully this tastes a lot better and still helps you feel better."

"It tastes really good...I didn't have much of an appetite earlier, but now i'm pretty hungry."

"Well, eat it all football head. Your mom said you haven't eaten all day."

"Umm Helga." Arnold began, just as the girl was about to take her first sip of the soup. She eyed him curiously. "Do you think you could, not get too close to me, please. I really don't want you to get sick, especially if it's my fault." Helga sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine football head, but it's not like I don't already have it anyways. We were just hanging out yesterday afternoon, and your mom said you started feeling bad yesterday evening, so you were obviously already contagious and spreading your germs everywhere."

"Well, I really don't want to take any chances. You still have a chance of not catching it." Arnold said before he barked out another cough. "Yeah, somehow I kind of doubt that, but you can only hope, right football head?" "Right." Arnold replied before taking another sip of his soup.

So Helga sat at the far end of the bed, much to her beloveds wishes, and the two ate their soup. Helga finished a lot faster than Arnold, who was about halfway done with his bowl. Helga watched in curiosity and raised an eyebrow when he suddenly grimaced, staring down at the bowl reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah...I just can't eat anymore." Arnold replied, giving her an apologetic smile. Helga smiled back in understanding. "Well, you did pretty good for a sick person." She stated as she grabbed the tray, placing her bowl on it before standing up.

"You don't have to do that you know." Arnold said. "Do what?" "Take the dishes down to the kitchen, you can just leave them on my nightstand for now." Helga rolled her eyes. "Oh, criminy football head, won't you just let me help?" "Well, I guess if you really want to but-" "This just in Arnold, I want to do this. Now please, can I go now, or do you have anymore protests?" "Okay, well, thanks a lot Helga. I'm sure my parents appreciate it as well." Arnold replied as he rubbed his neck.

Helga smiled at her slightly paler than usual football head, almost swooning. "It's really no problem Arnold, i'll be right back, okay?" She said. "Okay." Arnold replied and Helga left once more, returning a few minutes later, but this time with Stella in tow.

"Hi sweetie, oh, you still don't look well, how do you feel?" She asked in motherly concern.

"I'm fine mom...I'm just a little achy and tired and my head hurts a bit, that's all." Arnold replied. "But the soup did help with my throat." He added. "Well, I'm glad it did." Stella replied, smiling kindly at her boy as she felt his forehead. "Hmm, I think it's about time for some more medicine, but first i'll need to check your temperature."

Arnold held still as she placed the tip of the thermometer in his ear and waited for the beep. "Ooh, 103.3. Definitely time for more medicine." Stella said, not too concerned about the reading, but Helga fretted for her beloved at hearing how high his temperature was.

"Isn't that a little high, even for the flu?" She asked. "Actually, that's about normal for the flu, especially in the afternoon and evening. That's when fevers usually come back, and they're usually higher. "Besides, I've been told Arnold's prone to high fevers when he's sick, much like his father." " Stella explained and Helga nodded in understanding, calming a bit at Stella's trusting words. She was a doctor after all.

"Here hon." Stella said, holding out a little cup filled with orange colored medicine, that tasted nothing like it was supposedly flavored as. Arnold grimaced. "Ahh, mom...do I have to...? He whined, surprising Helga. He sounded almost like a small child. "If you want to get better, then yes, you have to." Stella explained and Arnold sighed, grumbling something under his breath as he grabbed the cup and hesitantly put it up to his lips. He gulped the stuff down, and practically gagged from the horrid taste in his mouth. He was quickly handed a glass of water and he took a few huge gulps. "Ugh...why is that stuff so disgusting?" "That's a mystery we'll never know football head." Helga replied. "I'd assume it tastes worse than your grandma's green goop?" "Ugh...that's hard to say." Arnold replied, now feeling a bit queasy thinking about it. He groaned as he held his head.

"Here hon." Stella said, handing Arnold the little cup filled with the orange colored medicine that tasted nothing like it was supposedly flavored as. Arnold grimaced and hesitantly placed the cup to his lips, before quickly gulping the stuff down, gagging from the awful taste. Stella quickly handed him a glass of water and he took a few huge gulps. "Ugh...that stuff is awful..." Arnold croaked. "I know, but it helps." Said Stella.

"Is it worse than your grandma's green goop?" Asked Helga. "That's...ugh...hard to say." Arnold replied, then groaned as he held his head and flopped back down onto his pillow.

"I think you need more rest honey." Stella said as she placed a cool cloth on his forehead.

"I think so too..." Arnold uttered wearily.

"I should probably get going. I want you to rest as much as possible, and i'm sure you don't want me here as a distraction." Helga said and Arnold smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that Helga. I think you're probably the best distraction I could have around."

Helga swooned at his sweet, loving words, a lovesick daze appearing on her face, causing her beloved and his mother to chuckle. She suddenly caught herself and shook her head to clear it, before smirking herself.

"Sheesh, you really need to stop. I feel like i'm catching a fever now football head." Helga said with a chuckle, referring to the blush heating her cheeks.

"Okay, well, while you are welcome to stay Helga, I think we should let Arnold rest for a bit." Stella interjected, and Helga nodded.

"Get well soon my sweet prince." She said and a wide, loopy smile appeared on Arnold's feverish face.

"Thanks Helga." He said and with that, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep once more, while Stella and Helga exited the room.

 **Four days later:**

Helga G. Pataki lay in one of the beds of the Sunset Arms boarding house, hacking and coughing, and feeling just about as bad as a now healthy Arnold had a few days prior. "Ugh...I can't believe i'm sick." She muttered.

"Well, didn't I-" Arnold began, but was cut off by Helga.

"Don't you dare say it football head." The girl grumbled irritably, along with a harsh cough. "I told you so." Arnold continued with a smirk, and Helga growled.

This was her own darn fault, but she hated to admit it, and found it more pleasing to blame Arnold for it.

"Yeah, well maybe you should have been more stern with me football head." Helga lashed then went into a coughing fit. Arnold just rolled his eyes and sat next to her, patting her back, before handing her a glass of water. "Here, drink." He said, now a bit concerned when he noticed her coughs weren't subsiding.

Helga choked out a "thanks," as she grabbed the glass and took a swig of the water.

"Ugh...I'm sorry...I know it's pretty much all my fault." She said. "Yeah, I probably would've done the same thing though. I hated not seeing you in class." Arnold replied. "And I hated not seeing you all day." Helga said with a sigh.

"Well, at least we get to see each other after school everyday, since you're at my house."

"Yeah, it was very nice of your parents to offer I stay here. It's way better than being at home." Helga scoffed. "Your mom's a really good mom, and a really good care taker." She continued, and this made Arnold gush with happiness, knowing that his girlfriend loved his parents.

"Yeah, she's pretty great, isn't she." He said with a chuckle. "Yeah." Helga replied, her eyes suddenly growing heavy.

"You should probably get some more sleep." Arnold said and Helga nodded.

"I love you football head." She uttered softly, as her eyes began to close, and Arnold smiled.

"And I love you Helga." He said and Helga was asleep in a matter of minutes, a pleasant smile plastered on her face.

The End


	3. Any Prompt Ideas?

I also just wanted to know if anyone has any prompts or anything for Hey Arnold they've been wanting to see. I will do my best to try and write some if anyone has any ideas, and i'll give you credit for the prompt. Just leave the prompt in the review section or PM me.


End file.
